Wireless network setup procedures may be slow and cumbersome. For instance, many network setup procedures require a user to remember the name of a network, the type of a security suite used in the network, and a password (e.g., PIN). Short passwords or passwords with a low security (e.g., dictionary words) are often used because so that users can remember them easily. This severely compromises network security. A user is also required to input such information by using a keyboard which is not ideal for small mobile devices, such as, for examples, tablets, smart phones, and cameras.
Peer-to-peer networks are often set up on the fly. In many cases, a user may not want to retain the peer-to-peer network information permanently in a mobile device. A user may not want the mobile device to automatically connect to other devices as soon as they are in the proximity.